


Make Up Your Mind

by dearjayycee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Power Bottom, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, four different endings, game, interactive game, text based game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Derek is in Stiles' room. Once again Stiles makes a fool of himself. But this time Derek makes pancakes. </p><p>Interactive text based game with four different endings and three completely different sex scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Up Your Mind

[Click Here To Play](http://www.philome.la/Dearjayycee/make-up-your-mind)

If you enjoy the game please leave Kudos and Comments! They warm my heart and let me know all my hard work wasn't for naught.


End file.
